Hurricane Jibril (1995)
'Hurricane Jibril '(Lucarian: J!br!ł Jib-real) was the largest and most intense tropical cyclone ever recorded in Lucaria (formerly known as Lucarius Kingdom). The fourty eighth tropical depression, fourty sixth tropical storm, thirty ninth hurricane and twenty seventh major hurricane of the record shattering 1995 Lucaria Northern Hemisphere hurricane season, Jibril formed from a large tropical disturbance on October 20 well west of South Sylvius in the West Lucarius Ocean. Meteorological History In mid-October, the LCA began monitoring a large area of disturbed weather well to the west of South Sylvius for potential tropical cyclogenesis. Two circulations would form, the first of which taking shape as Hurricane Dylan. The other would remain stationary for the next day as what would be named Dylan moved out of the area. As interaction with the new tropical storm lessened, the system would begin more significant development, yielding the formation of a tropical depression on October 20 and consequently a tropical storm later that day. Despite achieving gale force winds, the storm did not receive a name due to the extensive criteria that was in place before 2000. The system would accelerate, quickly intensifying into a hurricane late on October 21. The storm would reach an initial peak intensity of 80 mph (130 km/h) before beginning to weaken due to further interaction from the now Category 5 hurricane Dylan (which was making landfall in South Sylvius at said intensity near this point). Due to this, the cyclone began a more northward direction on October 22, lasting less than 4 days. Not much change occurred within Jibril regarding it's intensity during this phase. Jibril began to slow down and return to a more westward direction by October 26. The system once again assumed hurricane status at this point as conditions had become increasingly favorable. As a result, the hurricane began a period of explosive intensification throughout the next 2 days. It's pressure from the time it had assumed hurricane status to it's achievement of Category 5 status would yield a pressure drop of 96 mbar in less than 48 hours. On October 28, the storm leveled out in it's intensification and held a 180 mph (285 km/h) strength for the next 18 hours. Another rapid intensification phase began to take place from thereafter, causing another unprecedented pressure drop of 57 mbar and a wind increase of 80 mph in a mere 24 hours, leading to a record low peak intensity of 260 mph (415 km/h) and 846 mbar on October 30 at 6:00 am MDT. The cyclone finally recieved a name on October 29 as it met the criteria for naming (At least 115 mph winds, Causes hurricane warnings spanning 200 or more square miles and/or for a population of at least 1,000,000 residents). It was given the name Jibril by the Sylvius Meteorological Agency. Jibril would once again begin to accelerate and neared Center Sylvius. As a result of land interaction, Jibril began to gradually weaken on approach to the evacuated country. Jibril would make a 185 mph (295 km/h) landfall in Center Sylvius on November 1. Over the next 3 days, the cyclone would accelerate both it's weakening pace and forward speed as it traversed Center Sylvius and later Kekistan. By November 4, the LCA had announced that Jibril had degenerated into a remnant low over Kekistan. The remnants persisted for two days before meeting their demise at the hands of Hurricane Makoto in the Southwestern Gulf of Luvius. Records and Meteorological Statistics Hurricane Jibril set and broke many records throughout it's life including: * Largest tropical cyclone diameter - 1,680 mi (2,703 km) * Warmest Eye tempurature - 47C (116F) * Tie-strongest tropical cyclone wind speed - 260 mph (415 km/h) * Most intense tropical cyclone - 846 mbar (24.98 inHg) * Highest LCES estimated value - 259 mph (416.8 km/h) * Second most intense tropical cyclone landfall in the West Lucarius Sea - 883 mbar (26.07 inHg) * Second deadliest tropical cyclone and third deadliest total natural disaster worldwide - 6,884 deaths * Second latest system to achieve an intensity of Sub-900 mbar - October 30-November 1 Category:Cyclones Category:Lucarius